Akira, The Aftermath
by Midnight Melfina
Summary: So what happens when Kaneda and Kei get married and have kids? I don't know either. But here's my version. Ch.3 now up. Rated for adult language.
1. Ch. 1- Harley and Zhen Ji

Akira, The Aftermath.  
  
  
  
Note: Akira does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. But Harley and Zhen Ji are MY creations! If you wish to use them in one of your stories, please write to me and ask.  
  
1 Ch. 1- Harley and Zhen Ji  
  
  
  
It was 7 a.m. on the first day of the school year in Neo Tokyo, Japan. The sun was just coming up. It was cold enough outside for a jacket, yet warm enough for shorts. And sitting outside of a well-placed house was a beautiful, blood red speed bike. Also outside was a young girl, age nine (9), in a pair of black pants, and a white tank top covered by a light blue jacket. Her black, just above shoulder length hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail. And if you haven't guessed, the girl just so happened to be checking out the speed bike while her pail aquamarine eyes reflected the still lit lamp post lights.  
  
"Wow! Double, twin ceramic rooter drives on each wheel! Man! It even has computer control, anti-lock breaks! Cool! 200 horses at 1200 RPMs!" the girl exclaimed in a half whisper.  
  
"Is that you again, Harley?" a man, age 26, asked.  
  
"Yes father. I was only looking at your bike. It is very pretty!" the young girl named Harley replied.  
  
"Yes, I know! Besides you and your sister, it's my pride and joy!" Harley's father exclaimed.  
  
"Where is Uncle Kai?" Harley questioned.  
  
A speed bike engine is heard. It seems to be coming closer.  
  
"It sounds like he is about to get here." answered Harley's father.  
  
A speed bike driven by Kai stopped and parked right in front of Harley and her father.  
  
"Hey Kaneda!" Kai yelled through the morning air.  
  
"Hi there Kai!" Harley's father replied.  
  
"And hello to you too, Harley! How is my goddaughter today?" Kai asked Harley.  
  
Harley answered, "Hi Uncle Kai!"  
  
Kaneda asked Harley, "Where is your sister? It's almost time to go!"  
  
"I think she is up stairs getting dressed. Want me to go get her?" came Harley's reply.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Harleyquin!" her father replied. Harley ran inside the front door of the sky blue house to go find her sister. Kaneda then turned to Kai after the door had closed. "You'll never guess what I caught her doing!" Kaneda exclaimed.  
  
"She was looking at your bike again?!" asked Kai.  
  
Kaneda replied, "Yup! But the REALLY scary part was that I was about to call her Tetsuo!"  
  
"Wha-wha-what?! But Kaneda! You know Tetsuo's gone!" Kai stammered.  
  
"I know, I know! But I've caught her by that thing at least twice a day since she was able to walk!" announced Kaneda. "But I guess I just miss him."  
  
Kai explained, "We all miss Tetsuo, Kaori, and Yama. It's human nature, ya know!"  
  
"Speak for yourself!!" Kaneda replied.  
  
Just then, Harley came running out of the house, followed by her twin sister. Her common white headband shown through her brown, shoulder length hair. Zhen Ji's, Harley's sister, white pants and black tank top were neatly pressed, as always. Her black eyes shown brightly in the morning sun.  
  
"And look! There's my other goddaughter! How are you, Zhen Ji?" Kai asked when she reached him.  
  
"I am good, thank you, Uncle Kai! And how are you?" Zhen Ji replied.  
  
"Okay, enough talk. It's time to go, or else you'll be late." Kaneda cut in. "Kai, you take Zhen Ji. Harley, you're coming with me." Kai helped Zhen Ji onto his bike as Harley raised herself onto Kanaden's. When both girls were secure, Kaneda and Kai each got onto their bikes and were off.  
  
It took them about 10 minutes to get to the school on the far side of town traveling on the highway. The average sized, public school was half disserted when they arrived. Most if the students and teachers were already inside, but some were still arriving.  
  
"Do you want us to walk you to your classes?" Kaneda asked while getting off his bike.  
  
"No! We'll be fine!" Harley replied, hopping onto the asphalt.  
  
"Okay. We'll be out here at about 3:00, okay?" Kai announced while helping Zhen Ji off of his bike.  
  
"Okay! Bye Uncle Kai! Bye Daddy!" Zhen Ji hollered over her shoulder as she raced after Harley, who had already started walking towards the school.  
  
"See ya Kai. Later, Kaneda." Harley shot to the guys as she walked away.  
  
"What have I told you about calling me that?!" Kaneda shouted at Harley's retreating back. Then he faced Kai, "God! Every morning, she acts just like Zhen Ji. But as the morning goes on, her attitude does a total 180! Now answer me this! Who was the SAME WAY?!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I get your point! She's got too much in common with Tetsuo. But, like, what?! Does she have Tetsuo's SOUL or something?!" Kai asked.  
  
Kaneda replied, "I don't know! But, I mean, it's possible, right?! Well, maybe she does!"  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it! I'm expecting many replies! Chapter 2 is coming soon! Byes! 


	2. Ch. 2- Harley's attitude

1 Akira, The Aftermath  
  
Note: Akira does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Harley and Zhen Ji, however, do belong to me. If you wish to use them, write me and ask.  
  
1.1 Chapter 2- Her attitude  
  
  
  
(A.N.- Let's just skip past the school day. The only main things are that Harley meets a snob named Anne-Marie and someone likes Zhen Ji. Now, Harley and Zhen Ji are back at home and Harley's on the phone. So, here we go…)  
  
"Hello, Japan Connections, Shotaro Kei speaking, how may I help you?" a young woman's voice asked.  
  
"Hey, mom. Um, you said you would come to my baseball game today." Harley exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry hunny! But I can't! Mr. Tsikanu is having me work late tonight." her mother replied  
  
"You say that ever time I have a game! But you can ALWAYS find time to go to Zhen Ji's stupid ballet classes! Can't you?!" Harley screamed.  
  
"Harlequin, you know…"  
  
"I don't want to here it Mom! You always come up with some lame ass excuse to get out of doing stuff with me! I'm sick of it!" Harley shouted, and with that, she slammed the phone down on the receiver and raced upstairs to her room. Zhen Ji was already up there. Harley stormed in and slammed the bedroom door behind her. Harley and Zhen Ji slept in the same room on bunk beds, Harley on top.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zhen Ji asked, seeing the tears streaming down Harley's face. Zhen Ji was at her desk, drawing, like every afternoon.  
  
"None of your fucking business!" was the reply.  
  
"Um, okay…if you say so." Zhen Ji exclaimed.  
  
Harley climbed onto her bed and sat on the edge. Suddenly, she started punching her pillows and screaming at the top of her lungs. "It's not fucking fair! She can always do shit with you! I'm always stuck with that dumb ass I'm forced to call 'father'! And when we DO do something, he's always, ALWAYS got to bring Kai! It's bull shit!" Then Harley jumped off of her bed. She walked over to the closet door, covered with pictures of pop groups (thanks to Zhen Ji), pulled it open, and grabbed her blue jacket off of one of the hangers.  
  
"Where are you going?!" came Zhen Ji's question.  
  
"To my baseball game!" Harley half shouted.  
  
"Aren't you going to change into your uniform?!" Zhen Ji asked.  
  
"It's in the drier, stupid! I'll change in the bathroom." Harley replied, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Harley raced down the two flights of stairs to the basement. Grabbing her uniform out of her drier, Harley noticed the scars on her right arm. These cutes seemed to form the letters T and Y. "Tetsuo Yamashita," Harley whispered, "Who are you? Where are you? What do you want with me?"  
  
"Harley, are you down there?!" It was Kaneda.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Harley replied, "Yeah, whad da ya want?!"  
  
"Getcher ass up here now!" came the answer.  
  
Harley slammed the drier door shut and slowly stomped up the basement stairs. "What is it now?!" she asked.  
  
"Get dressed before we're late! Kai is already waiting for us!" Kaneda exclaimed.  
  
"I'm commin', I'm commin'!" Harley shouted, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door. When she came back out; with her white pants, red T- shirt, and white visor on; Kaneda was already outside, on his bike, waiting.  
  
"Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Kaneda shouted as Harley walked out the front door. Harley didn't reply. She just walked up to the speed bike and jumped onto the back seat. As soon as she was secure, they were off.  
  
  
  
Well, that's chapter three. I just want to thank DarkTrina for replying to my fic. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I'll try to have the next chapter up be Wednesday. 


	3. Ch. 3- Her Momories

Akira, the Aftermath  
  
Ch. 3- Her Memories  
  
You all know the disclaimers. Akira and people are not mine. But Harley and Zhen Ji are. Please ask if you want to use them. If there's nothing else, let's get started!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Why did I do that? Why did I go and cut myself? now I know that Anne-Marie bitch is gonna ask about it if she sees it. And I don't really feel like tellin' her!' Harley thought to herself. She was stairing down at the scars on her arm from 5 years ago. She hadn't known what she was doing at the time, but she had been chanting the name over and over.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Tetsuo Yamashita. Tetsuo Yamashita. Tetsuo Yamashita." a little girl with long, black hair chanted repeatedly.  
  
"Harleyquin! What are you dong?!" Kei demanded. She had just walked into the bathroom where she found her 4 year old daughter sitting on the floor with a sharp object in her hands and blood everywhere.  
  
"Don't call me that!" the little girl half shouted. Her voice had suddenly changed to a mature man's voice. "I am not your "Harlequin"! I am Tetsuo! Tetsuo Yamashita! Don't call me by anything else!"  
  
Kei looked on in horror as the young girl's eyes began to burn blood red and then turned and continued to move the object in her hands. Kei inched slowly to a position in which she could see what her daughter was doing. The young girl had taken apart her father's razor so that she was now holding only the blade. There were deep gashes in her right arm. Kei held back the scream she so dearly wanted to let out.  
  
As though she could read her mother's mind, the girl suddenly let out a glass shattering shriek. She dropped the blade and grasped her right arm while she suddenly started sobbing.  
  
"Mommy! Help me, Mommy!" the child sobbed.  
  
"I'm here, hunny! Mommy's here!" Kei cried, falling to her knees and hugging her blood drenched daughter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mommy. That man's scarry." Harley exclaimed to her mother, ten minutes later. She had a white bandage wrapped around her arm and a green towel wrapped around her body. Water dripped from her hair onto a small slightly llight pink spot on the bandage. Her mother had just put her daughter onto the livingroom couch and walked back into the bathroom to drain the bathtub. The bathroom floor was surprizingly not stained.  
  
"I know, hunny. But let's just keep this between you and me. Daddy doesn't really need know about this, okay?" Kei said walking back into the livingroom.  
  
"Okay Mommy." the wet child replied.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Harley!"  
  
"Huh? What?!" Harley started, snapping back to the present.  
  
"Get off the bike and get your ass over here! Now!" Kaneda shouted. He was standing next to Kai.  
  
"I'm comming! Calm down!" Harley yelled back. Harley jumped down onto the soft grass and started walking towards her father.  
  
"Hey hunny! How are you?" Kai asked in a nausiatingly sweet voice.  
  
"You only saw me a couple of minutes ago! So you tell me! How am I?" Harley replied sarcastically.  
  
"Obviusly sick in the head if you think you're going to continue to be talking to people like that!" Kaneda exclaimed, raising a fist.  
  
As she started to walk away, Harley said, in an even more sarcastic tone, "Oh, I don't think I will, I know I will!" Then she started running towards her team mates without a second look back at her father or "uncle".  
  
"She is such a pain in the ass!" Kaneda half shouted, making nearby people stare.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" retorted Kai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all there is for now. To keep posted on when a new chapter comes out, leave your e-mail addy in your review. The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter comes out. And I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my fic:  
  
Dark Trina, Duos Gurl, Rai, SaiyanPassion, NightZone, and Rika:  
  
And to Rai, now you know the answer to your question.  
  
Oh. Just one more thing. I'm starting a few new fics. But the main one I want to tell you about is one writen by myself and Duos Gurl. It is called "Moon Sisters". It isn't out yet, but it will be very soon. Our sn is Midnight Duo Lovers. We hope you will come and read our fic. It is an SM fic. Okay. Well, now I'm sick of talking. Go Review!  
  
~Midnight Mel~ 


End file.
